Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by ManeStella
Summary: Elsa/Anna modern day AU. It's the eve of the first Christmas shared between the sisters in years and they spend the night having a little unsisterly fun. Just a little elsanna holiday smut.


**A/N:** So this was originally mean to be a cute, short little fluffy fic with holiday sweaters and coco to take a break from my painting, but instead it ended up being super smutty and longer than intended. Well, here you fellow elsanna shippers go, you deserve it, especially if you've been keeping up with For the First Time.

warning: This is an INCEST fic so if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

* * *

It was difficult to look away from the abused lip that her sister chewed on as she pondered over which song to listen to, sitting on her knees next to the sound system with a CD in each hand. The weight of the decision bore down upon her as if it were crucial to the continuation of the universe.

"Anna, your hot chocolate is getting cold." Elsa said, smiling despite her growing impatience. Itching to have the younger girl's warmth against her once more.

Turning to the elder, Anna stuck out her lips in a pout, doe eyes and all, "Cheery cartoon Christmas songs or more classic carols? You know, like Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer or Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire?"

Elsa sighted and lifted herself from her comfortable corner of the couch, walking towards Anna and grabbing a random CD, she placed it in the sound system and pushed play.

The strawberry blonde stared at her open mouthed, Elsa shrugged, grinning, "You took too long to decide."

The fire cracked behind the two girls.

With a huff Anna got up and plopped down on the couch, "Well _somebody_ isn't getting their Christmas present!"

The blond flashed a mischievous smile and made her way over to Anna, a sway in her step. She didn't miss the half glazed look in Anna's eyes as she watched her sister's hips.

Sliding onto the couch, Elsa closed the distance between her body and Anna's. "I guess you don't get _your_ present either, if that's how we're playing this game." She breathed against the younger's ear, causing the strawberry blond a shiver that certainly wasn't from the toasty temperature of the room.

"What…what present?" Anna asked, her eyes closing, Elsa backed up a bit to watch as her sister bit her lip once more.

It was a habit of Anna's that just lit her up with arousal, like a heroine addict taking a hit.

Ghosting her fingers over Anna's thigh elicited a whimper from the younger, "I can't tell you, it's not Christmas yet."

Anna's eyes snapped open, "Oh, you!" she grabbed Elsa by the hips and launched herself at the blonde, pushing Elsa onto her back with Anna over her as they lay atop the sofa, her legs on either side of Anna's body.

A hot wave rolled over her at the sight of Anna above her with a challenging gleam I her eyes.

"You're lucky I can't not like you!"

Elsa chuckled, "How could you possibly not like me?" she wrapped her legs around Anna's waist, causing the younger to gasp at the contact. The blond lifted her arms to rest on Anna's shoulders, the green dark sweater decorated with snowmen just a bit too big on her and so hung loosely around the younger girl, but adorable none the less. Elsa herself wore a matching sweater but colored deep blue and adorned with snowflakes instead.

"I don't like you then!" Anna huffed, "I don't like your dumb smart brain," she kissed Elsa's forehead.

The elder woman chuckled.

"I don't like your dumb cute nose!" a peck on the tip of Elsa's nose.

"Or your beautiful neck!" she kissed Elsa's neck and the blond groaned in pleasure.

"Or your ears!" Anna moved to kiss the elder's ear and a giggle escaped Elsa's lips.

"Or your lips!" she planted a kiss right on Elsa's lips and they parted automatically, letting Anna have her way.

Elsa liked playing at dominance, but there was an unmistakable thrill when being submissive to Anna's whims. The girl in question assaulted her elder sister's mouth with a now skilled tongue, little gasps and whines escaping Elsa as she tried to keep up with the younger's vigor.

"Mmn..Anna…" Elsa breathed and bucked her hips.

Anna dropped closer, moving her arms from where she had propped herself above Elsa and slid them down the older woman's body, resting her palms finally resting against her sister's jean clad rear.

Wrapping her arms more tightly around Anna's shoulders, Elsa nipped the younger's lip in response.

She was burning up. "Please…" Elsa sighed.

There was a definite smile forming across Anna's face, "Say it." The strawberry blond murmured against Elsa's lips.

Part of her resisted, from a combination of competitiveness with her sister and embarrassment from actually saying what Anna was trying to coax out of her.

Anna snaked a hand between their bodies and ran her fingers lightly over the crotch of Elsa's jeans.

With a whine, the blonde finally gave in, "Just fuck me, already!"

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa's ear, "Fuck me…?"

She was about to scream in frustration as the friction between her legs intensified by the fingers rubbing painfully slow against the area, "Fuck me…please."

Anna could be a right horrible brat when she wanted to.

Just like that though, the strawberry blonde was tearing off Elsa's jeans like she did with tin foil wrapping on pieces of chocolate. Ready to devour what was underneath.

They untangled momentarily to rid the blonde of her bothersome clothing, sitting up so as to let Anna pull off her bulky sweater, once it was tossed aside the elder moved to rip Anna's skirt down and off.

"Wait." Anna put a hand against Elsa's chest to halt her progress as she sat leaning against the side of the couch, the elder on her knees, slightly above her.

"Anna what now?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and dropping her shoulders.

A tan, freckled hand reached out to touch the platinum blonde braid that fell across Elsa's shoulder, "Take your hair down?"

Elsa took Anna's hand between her own and brought it to her lips to kiss, "Alright."

After undoing her braid and shaking her head to loosen it, Elsa looked back at the widened, teal eyes that followed the cascading platinum locks and then back up to meet her own sapphire ones.

An awed smile graced Anna's pink lips, "You're so beautiful with your hair down." Anna reddened, "Not that you're not always beautiful, I mean it makes you look even more beautiful than usual, it's different, a good different, I just…" she sighed, "I really like it."

The blonde smiled and put a finger on Anna's lips to quiet her, "Thank you." she brought her other hand up to brush aside strawberry blond hair, "You're doing that adorable awkward thing again."

Anna's shy smile turned into an impish one just before she opened her mouth and darted her tongue out to lick Elsa's finger, grasping her wrist and pushing the digit into her mouth to suck on. Elsa watched her in a heated daze of facination, her mouth slightly agape in a silent moan, pressing a second and then third finger past the girl's lips. Anna closed her eyes as she sucked off the digits, wetting each one thoroughly, licking between them.

"You…" her voice felt thick, it was hard to speak, "…you shouldn't be able to…go from adorable…to…fuck…" Anna had turned her hand over and licked up her sister's palm, running a tongue over the pulse point of her wrist. Snatching her hand away, Elsa reached down to start pulling at the green holiday sweater that swallowed her sister, and once she had discarded it, proceeded to fling off her bra with ease and leaning down, began to kiss down Anna's small breast, the girl arching into her.

Flicking a tongue over Anna's nipple, the elder received the sweet sound of her sister's moan in payment. Placing her hands at Anna's sides to pull her closer, Elsa took the hardened peek into her mouth and sucked. Hard.

"ELSA!" hands flew up into blonde hair, twisting platinum curls as Anna pushed Elsa closer against her breast.

Jingle bell rock played cheerily in the background.

A hard tug on her hair caused Elsa to pause and pull away from Anna, the moment her lips had left the pink nub Anna's own came crashing against her's in a needy, heated kiss. Her hair was released and Elsa felt warm hands unclasp her own bra and yank it away from her body, the elder untangling her arms from her sister to rid herself of the garment.

Suddenly the blonde was being shoved onto her back once more, but instead of continuing her attack on Elsa's lips, Anna leaned down and began a trail of sloppy kisses down her sister's smooth, white stomach.

This was going to be their first Christmas together in years and Elsa never would have imagined she'd be spending the eve of the occasion having sex with her sister on the sofa, much less the countless other sexual interactions between them in the past couple of months since Elsa had returned from university, the boarding schools before that keeping them apart. Anna's short-lived engagement of all things bringing the sisters together again.

After reuniting, they had tried to catch up at a break neck speed, which had possibly been the cause of their current incestuous situation.

Lips sinking below her waistline and her underwear being dragged down brought Elsa sharply from her thought process and into the presnt; she audibly whined from the loss of contact when Anna moved away to remove her panties, but her mind scrambled completely as Anna returned and pushed Elsa's legs apart to bring her tongue between them.

Abandoning all face of dignity, the elder bucked her hips and mewled wantonly, one hand grasping the fabric of the cushion and the other flying to strawberry blond hair as Anna sucked and licked and did all kinds of things with her tongue that later Elsa would wonder how the hell the girl had learned to do.

Elsa brought the hand she had been using to anchor herself to the couch for dear life with to her mouth to try to keep in the scream she knew was coming as she approached the all important edge.

Without warning the pressure against her clit was gone, "Anna what-"

The protest died in her throat as she felt two fingers slam into her core, a palm pressed hard against her clit, and the scream she'd been holding back let loose as a result of the forceful orgasm.

Anna began kissing lazily at her neck as she felt her sister ride out the climax, the elder woman melting in her hands.

After Elsa had regained a regular breathing pattern she spoke huskily against Anna's ear, "I lied, I'll give you your damn present right now."

* * *

Both girls lay on the floor in front of the dying fire, a fuzzy red blanket half hazardly thrown over them.

Let It Snow an accompaniment to the crackling embers and Anna's soft breathing as she lay beside her sister.

Elsa glanced up at the clock above the fireplace and smiled. She nuzzled Anna's ear and pulled the younger girl closer, "Merry Christmas."

Anna looked up and kissed Elsa's lips gently, "That wasn't really my present was it?"

Despite her exhaustion Elsa threw her head back and laughed.

"Wait, it wasn't was it?!" there was real worry in Anna's tone.

Shaking her head, Elsa laid a kiss on the strawberry blonde's forehead, "No, of course not, you have lots of presents under the tree."

With a satisfied smile, Anna settled back comfortably against her sister, "Good, so do you." She closed her eyes, the smile still pulling at her cheeks, "Merry Christmas…I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."


End file.
